A Line is Drawn
by WildflowerDreams
Summary: Set after EoS, Elide and Lorcan have drawn lines where their relationship is concerned.
1. Chapter 1

**Elide**

They were stopping for the night. Elide Lochan, fugitive and rightful Lady of Perranth, watched as her three Fae male companions carefully arranged their campsite. They had been hurtling across both land and sea, moving on whenever they picked up a lead to their captured Queen, Aelin Galathynius. Fenrys, the unwilling Fae male in Queen Maeve's cadre, would occasionally leave breadcrumbs, though Elide supposed it was difficult to do so often without being detected. Still, leads from Fenrys had been invaluable; at times steering them away from misleading trails.

Prince Rowan Whitethorn-Galathynius flew overhead, having nearly succumbed to his hawk form since his mate's capture. Elide couldn't imagine what it must be like to have your mate ripped from you by a sadistic enemy. She knew it must be hard for the prince to pause and rest at all.

The other males, Gavriel and Lorcan, silently and efficiently cleaned their site of debris and began gathering firewood. Elide had attempted to help before, but the males had been affronted at her doing any heavy lifting. Elide recalled her Queen Aelin having said something about "overbearing Fae males" at one point. Lorcan, even after his betrayal, still fussed over her like a mother hen.

But Elide was not one to sit idly by, watching the others pull her weight along with hers. So while the males assembled campsites or maneuvered their ship, Elide would collect supplies and information from nearby towns. She would sneak into taverns or busy marketplaces and observe gossip. The first few times she'd done so, the males—especially Lorcan—had tried talking her out of it. Rowan's eyes had twitched and he'd compared her to a young and fearless Aelin, effectively ending that conversation.

They'd since realized that sweet-faced Elide rarely attracted nefarious attention and it was much easier for her to go into town than the obvious, lumbering Fae males. Throughout her life, Elide had been dismissed as a weak, simple-minded creature and she had learned to play that role well under the tutelage of her guardian goddess, Anneith. Sometimes the gossip she gathered would give them a new lead and so Elide continued her trips. Though she did not go alone. Lorcan would follow wherever she went, like a puppy with his tail between his legs.

Elide refused to acknowledge him. She was still sick over what he had done; how his lapse in judgment had led to her Queen being tortured savagely and captured. She would often find herself reliving the moment Lorcan had been dishonorably released from his Maeve's Oath; the moment he had _crawled_ on the ground towards her. Elide's heart still ached, the pain searing hot with equally warring hate and overwhelming disappointment.

 **Lorcan**

He was a gods-forsaken idiot. He tried, every day he tried to worm his way back into Elide's good graces, but she was as stone-hearted as her goddess, Anneith. He rutting deserved it after he'd gotten Rowan's mate captured by Maeve. It didn't matter that he had summoned Maeve to save Elide from what had looked like an attack. Godsdamned Elide who wouldn't speak to him now, let alone look at him.

 _Look at me, please just look at me._

But even though he knew she felt him trailing her, she would not look, would not speak to him. Night after night he would wait for her outside of inns and taverns as she listened, chatted, and even flirted her way to information. And he could do nothing, but stand watch for her as she used those soft rosebud lips and supple body to con insipid men.

He knew they did not hold her attention, but it did not keep him from wanting to kick himself. During his centuries with Maeve and the cadre, he had never felt the need to be a better person, had never had anyone hold him accountable for his mistakes. He had not been allowed to make mistakes. Lorcan had relished in the death and destruction that tore from his gift and his Queen Maeve had encouraged him.

It was only during those moments that Lorcan had ever felt anything other than emptiness. That is, until he'd found Elide. Little Elide Lochan, not Marion as she had once told him. He'd have dismissed her entirely had she not conned her way into being his "wife" shortly after they'd met. Elide Lochan had burrowed down deep under his skin. For a moment, he'd let himself believe that things could be different; that he could have something this good. He hadn't realized how deeply imbedded she'd become until the day he'd almost lost her. Lorcan had not been afraid to lay his life down for her.

And then he had lost her. Not to death, but in a manner he was not sure they would ever recover from. He still saw the way the light had shifted in her eyes; saw her cutting withdrawal as she'd shouted just how much she now despised him. Forever, she'd said.

No, Lorcan did not expect her opinion on him to change, but it didn't stop him from wishing she would look at him, just once more. Lorcan would keep his promise to her, even as it destroyed him from the inside out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elide**

They had just returned to the campsite when Lorcan muttered something about itchy scalp and stomped away, branches splitting wildly in his wake. Elide simply walked over to the roaring fire Gavriel had started and unceremoniously plopped herself on a log.

Gavriel, who had been sharpening one of his many knives, paused his task and considered the pair. Noticing his probing glance, Elide decided to start up conversation before he could comment.

"Gavriel, why did you join Maeve's cadre?"

Gavriel smiled tightly, the light not quite entering his tawny eyes. "I was young when I first came across Maeve. She was a pure conduit of power even then and there was not a single Fae male who was not attracted to her…abilities." Gavriel glanced away from Elide, as though embarrassed to admit he'd once desired the Queen. Perhaps she had not always been so sadistic.

"But," he continued. "I did not join her cadre so much as she collected me for it. Maeve saw my strength, my loyalty, and offered me the Blood Oath. I accepted and served her proudly for centuries." He paused, his golden brows knitting. "Had."

"Lorcan, on the other hand," he continued, seeing through her façade easily. Elide blushed, glad for the excuse of the fire hiding her flaming cheeks. "Lorcan is a different story."

Her throat bobbed. "What do you mean?"

Gavriel tilted his head and seemed to be listening for something for a moment. Perhaps he was making sure Lorcan was not within earshot. When he was content, Gavriel continued. "Did Lorcan tell you he is demi-Fae?"

She shook her head, though she'd assumed as much.

"Demi-Fae are not as…accepted by our society, to put it mildly." He smiled, apologetically. "They are looked down upon by Fae and not quite human enough to be welcomed by them either. Because of this, most of the time the children of Fae and humans are abandoned. They are called Lost Children. They are the unseen, the untrained, forgotten. They live on the streets of whichever villages they are not cast from.

"For a long time, I believed Maeve generous when only she sought the Lost Children for recruitment. Now I realize she did so because it's much easier to recruit from those who have no home, no families, no future to turn from.

"Lorcan was a child when Maeve found him, but even then she knew he would grow to be strong. Perhaps the strongest demi-Fae in centuries. She saw the gifts in him that hail from Hellas and offered him the Blood Oath. Lorcan accepted, of course. I think Maeve was the first person that gave him hope."

Gavriel grew silent, dwelling on gods knew what he had been through while in Maeve's cadre. Elide didn't know how to respond. They sat in silence for a while, listening to the wood crackle and pop in the fire. As the flames danced in her eyes, Elide turned over Gavriel's words. She of all people could understand what Lorcan had been through. Having been forgotten herself, she'd never been allowed to hope. Any hope she found had been swiftly stamped out by her Uncle until the day she had met the Blackbeak witch, Manon. Elide had nearly been destroyed and she had merely been surviving before the day Manon had claimed her as one of her own. Witchling.

She had felt a different kind of hope with Lorcan. And as she sat there trying to compare him to Maeve and failing, that the hope she had felt was not all lost. Elide sat for a while and when she could ignore the soft pull over her shoulder anymore, she got up.

 **Lorcan**

Lorcan sat on a soaking wet rocky shore near a slow-moving stream. He had stormed away from the campsite hours ago, leaving Elide behind after making sure she was safe. Gavriel would watch her or he would pay for it with his life. Lorcan could trust the Lion.

He was in a wallowing mood, occasionally tossing rocks across the stream. Lorcan had picked this spot knowing it was a watering oasis for nearby animals. He had thought that by hunting, he could release some of his pent up energy. But even they seemed to have picked up on his foul mood and stayed far, far away.

He had just pulled off his wet shirt, intending to dry it somehow, when he heard the creaking branch. Lorcan's head snapped behind him. Had he been so distracted by his meandering thoughts he hadn't sensed someone coming? He was tense for a moment before he scented her. He inhaled the scent of elderberries and cinnamon, the very essence that was her. Elide.

He saw her long before she was visible under the moonlight, his heightened Fae senses dazed as she descended through the trees towards him like a ghostly wraith. He supported her delicate ankle with his dark magic as he always did when she was near. Then he waited, every muscle in his body still, not daring even to stand.

"Lorcan," she said and he could've collapsed then and there. It was a full minute before he realized he was staring at her, dumbly.

"Elide," her name was a caress from his lips. Her face was unreadable. She crossed over to him, stopping when she was a few feet away. She glanced away, then back at him, considering. Her black eyes flickered.

"I don't know if I can forgive you."

He licked his lips. "I know."

She inhaled. "But I also know that forgiveness can't happen if I don't let you try."

 _Oh, gods._ He stood slowly, feeling unsteady as he came up next to her. He towered over her small frame, but still she dominated him. Hope was such a fickle thing.

Elide continued, her soft throat bobbing, her voice soft. "I don't hate you."

Another step, their bodies only inches apart now. Slowly, Lorcan drew her hand up to his lips and kissed it. He felt her callouses against his as she pulled her hand from his grasp. He watched Elide slide both arms behind her back. Her arms were tensed, as though she regretted the motion.

"I've never—I can't lose you, Elide," Lorcan choked out. He was drawn to that light in her, the longing so fierce he no longer felt whole without her.

Elide's mouth twitched. "You need to figure out your heart, Lorcan. I don't know how I can forgive you if you remain loyal to Maeve." She spat the Queen's name out, as though it were dirty in her beautiful mouth.

"For so long, I thought I loved her."

Elide's stomach coiled, Lorcan could see the disgust plainly written on her face. He shook his head. "For centuries no one asked anything from me save for her. I thought being her warrior…" He shook his head. "Then I met you. And I knew that though Maeve had saved me from my worthless life, she hadn't given me a life worth living. I've never felt…"

His eyes glimmered. Elide's fingers shook as she carefully swiped off his tears. She sighed. "Maeve doesn't have you anymore," she whispered. Elide was so close he felt her whisper against his mouth. Lorcan leaned towards those soft lips, but Elide pulled away before they touched.

He ached to pull her small figure against him, to crush her to him and never let her go again. But she had pulled away.

"We should get some sleep. We need our strength to…"

…to find Aelin Galathynius, her Queen. The queen who had sacrificed herself rather than let Elide be taken and tortured. The queen who had known the moment he'd summoned Maeve and had not announced his betrayal, had not justifiably ordered him put down for his stupidity.

It had been Elide who had pointed out that it had not been hatred he'd felt towards the young queen, but jealousy at her relationship with Rowan.

Lorcan didn't think he'd ever forgive himself for having let the queen be captured, even if they somehow found and rescued her. After a silent moment, Elide and Lorcan walked by the campsite. Feet apart with so much still left unsaid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elide**

Elide sat huddled on a large cracked log near the burnt out campfire from last night. The morning air was crisp and energizing as the group waited for Rowan to return to camp. Lorcan was seated as far from her as possible without leaving the campsite. Elide, crossed and uncrossed her arms whenever she noticed Lorcan similarly posed. Gavriel, as usual these days, was trying his best to ignore the tension within their group. Elide could have sworn she heard him sigh with relief as Rowan finally flew in and shifted from his hawk form.

Gavriel and Lorcan were instantly on their feet with Elide lagging only a few seconds behind. Her ankle was hurting, as it usually did after spending a night sleeping in the cold. Elide felt Lorcan's dark eyes assessing her and then his warm magic as it curled around her ankle delicately, erasing her pain entirely. She kept her eyes trained on Rowan.

"Another night," he croaked, his voice hoarse with disuse after having scarcely spoken to them these past weeks. "There's a festival in town. We might gain some leads." He'd looked at Elide then, a silent question to which she nodded her agreement. The trail had gone cold, they'd received no breadcrumbs from Fenrys for days. She would go to the festival and do what she did best.

Gavriel placed a hand lightly on Rowan's shoulder. "You should get some rest, friend. You've been scouting all night."

Rowan agreed with a jerking nod that seemed to take more of his energy than it should have. He sucked in a breath before turning sharply to Lorcan, steel glinting in his emerald eyes. "You will bring Elide back here safely."

Lorcan nodded, though Elide was sure he'd never intended to let her go to town alone. She felt his eyes trained on her again and met his gaze with a nervous fluttering in her chest. After Rowan had retired and Gavriel had setup for watch, Lorcan strode toward her.

Elide hadn't forgotten the charged moment from last night. Lorcan had almost kissed her and she had almost let him. Almost, before she had regained her senses and remembered why they were on this mission to begin with. Elide hadn't forgiven him yet, wasn't sure if it was possible. Even if what he'd done had been to save her life. Even if it had not been the first time he'd put her life before his.

She couldn't get those images on the beach out of her head. She still saw the pained look on his face, still saw him crawling towards _her_.

Elide had known he hated Aelin during the weeks they'd traveled together, but it hadn't mattered until the day on the beach. Until Maeve. Maeve had taken advantage of Lorcan's plea for help. From the moment she'd met him, she had known he'd been broken and had preferred him that way. She'd kept him under her heel for centuries and he'd let her, under the very misguided notion that he loved her. Elide had recognized the submission in his eyes on the beach. Lorcan had acted as though she had stamped his heart out. Did Lorcan love Maeve after everything she had done, after everything she'd done to him?

 _"Elide…"_

 _"I wanted to go to Perranth with you…"_

Gnawing her lip, Elide simply said, "Let's go."

 **Lorcan**

For the first time in weeks, Lorcan walked at Elide's side. It was an improvement though they did not speak and he felt more flustered as time went on. What in the hell could he possibly say to her?

He was grateful when they finally approached the festival. The excitement in the colorful, crowded square was palpable. Lorcan had never enjoyed attending festivals or parties, finding them frivolous and tiresome. Though he couldn't say how often he'd found himself attending those events and leaving with some woman or other for the night.

"I'm going into the tavern first, wait here."

Elide walked away before he'd even turned to respond. He couldn't deny the pang of disappointment that rang through him. Did he honestly think Elide wanted to attend the festival with him?

 _Gods-damned fool_. Relegated to waiting outside the tavern for Elide like a dog. Again. He posted up against the dirty wall. Lorcan didn't noticed the finely dressed women who ogled him, some open-mouthed, from the square.

It was not unlike other festivals he'd seen before. There were small stalls setup throughout the square. Most were merchants from nearby towns selling cheap goods at an upcharge. Other stalls contained games likely designed to scam the villagers into sinking their coins. It was still early in the afternoon, but some of the villagers were already rowdy from drink.

Lorcan was thinking of retrieving Elide when a young girl sidled up next to him.

"Tell your fortune, sir?"

Frowning, Lorcan glanced down. The child was dressed in a flowing dress a bit too large for her. Fake silver bracelets clanged on both arms and her face had been painted to make her appear older. She reminded Lorcan of Elide pretending to be a seer.

The girl's body was tensed, her smile twitching nervously. She was likely performing this service to pay off a debt. He might have ignored the girl before, but something about her eager eyes had him following her through the thick crowd. When had he become the pitying type?

She pulled him into her tiny stall and he had to dip his head to avoid knocking it on the short ceiling. Having expected a table and cards, Lorcan was surprised to find a basket of fresh apples and a barrel filled to the brim with water.

"Two silvers for an apple that will show you the name of your true love." He pulled an apple from the pile swiftly, tossing the two coins into her outstretched hand. Her frown told him she'd expected him to select more carefully. After all, who would throw away two silvers so callously? He would only indulge her so much.

The girl sat down before the barrel of water and peeled the apple slowly. The apple skin fell into the dark water, sinking.

"Is that it?"

The girl shook her head, pointing at the water. "Look closely."

He tensed as he felt Elide walking up behind him, his face heating. It wasn't as though he'd sought this girl out. He glanced down at Elide, but saw her fighting a smile as she waited to see the result.

The apple peel drifted back up, bobbing slightly as it swirled in the water. Lorcan, Elide, and the girl all leaned in to watch. Lorcan was breathless as the apple peel curled into an "e."

He turned to face Elide and found her already staring at him, biting her lip as she had been all day.

Lorcan absentmindedly tossed a bag of coins at the girl, not hearing her surprised squeal. He held his arm out to Elide.

Elide hesitated for only a moment before accepting his arm and walking with Lorcan deeper into the festival.


End file.
